voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
American Dad!
American Dad! is an American adult animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane, Mike Barker, and Matt Weitzman for the Fox Broadcasting Company. American Dad! is the first television series to have its inception on Animation Domination. The series premiere aired on February 6, 2005, following Super Bowl XXXIX, three months before the rest of the first season aired as part of the Animation Domination block, commencing on May 1, 2005. Creative direction of American Dad! has largely been guided by Barker (prior to his exit from the show in season 10) and Weitzman as opposed to MacFarlane, resulting in a series that is different from its counterparts. Unlike its sister shows, Family Guy and The Cleveland Show, American Dad! does not lean as heavily on the use of cutaway gags, and is less concerned with conventional "setup-punchline" jokes, instead deriving its humor mostly from the quirky characters, the relationships between family members, and the relatively relatable plots. The show is not as heavy on pop cultural allusions as MacFarlane's Family Guy, and is more concerned with telling stories while maintaining the integrity and realism of the family members. While the core issues and resolutions are relatable in most episodes, the show nonetheless weaves in fantastical elements, pitching the tone of the show somewhere between observational comedy and farce.The plots are often absurd, but they are grounded by family stories and real-world issues. American Dad! has been nominated for numerous awards, most prominently two Primetime Emmy Awards and two Annie Awards. In June 2013, it was awarded as top television series by the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers. Since its debut, American Dad! has broadcast 219 episodes (December 2016). The total number of seasons and organization of episodes within these seasons are in dispute because of a discrepancy in how official sources report this information. One model suggests the first season of American Dad! comprises the first 7 episodes, while another model suggests the first season comprises 23 episodes. TBS picked up the series for the 12th season following the final 3 episodes airing on Fox as the 11th season. American Dad!'s TBS run began on October 20, 2014. TBS has also renewed the series for a 22-episode as 13th season, which premiered on January 25, 2016. On August 27, 2015, TBS announced it had picked up American Dad! for a 14th and 15th season of 22 episodes each. The 14th season premiered on November 7, 2016. The series focuses on the eccentric upper middle class Smith family in the fictional community of Langley Falls, Virginia and their three housemates: Father, husband, CIA Agent, Republican, and breadwinner Stan; his wife and homemaker/housewife, Francine; their liberal, hippie, college-aged daughter, Hayley; and their dorky high-school-aged son, Steve. There are three additional main characters, including Hayley's boyfriend/husband, Jeff Fischer; the family's unusual goldfish, Klaus, who has the mind of an East German athlete; and Roger, the alien, who is a deceitful, self-serving master of disguise. Stan's CIA boss, the Deputy Director Avery Bullock, is a recurring focal point. Cast Category:Cartoons